<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Take a Kitten to the Beach by spiralicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483549">Never Take a Kitten to the Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious'>spiralicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fun and Sunshine Challenge [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character as animal, Community: fffc, Community: holiday_prompts, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crack, Disobedience Day, Gen, July Table, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Table E, fffc 100th special challenge, the nonsense has escalated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Never take a kitten to the beach, even if he is your brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fun and Sunshine Challenge [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Take a Kitten to the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483198">How Does This Not Happen More Often?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious">spiralicious</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never take a kitten to the beach, even if he is your brother who has been cursed by a disgruntled sea witch that did not appreciate your brother's horrible joke about sex wax that she had heard nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine times before and he just happened to be the unfortunate one millionth dumbass and he is still insisting on continuing with your beach vacation anyway, with his limited available vocabulary. </p><p>He will be unable to control himself from ruining someone's sandcastle. </p><p>He will pick a fight with an unleashed dog twelve times his size.</p><p>He will bite you when you scoop him up, thus rescuing him from said dog. And he will remind you of your transgression repeatedly throughout the day by knocking everything you have every touched off of every surface every time you turn your back. Then he will pee on your pillow for good measure. </p><p>After you get back from the beach, you will have to bathe him in the sink. God knows what he got on himself while you were there and you cannot in good conscience let him lick it off himself. </p><p>He will run from the running water and performs acrobatic feats that you didn't think were possible within the laws of physics. </p><p>He will shred your arms and hands with tiny, yet shockingly sharp kitten claws, once you capture him. </p><p>He will continually bite the hand holding him while you bathe him with the other, just so you know he has not surrendered completely. Once you are done, you will wrap him in a “purrito” with a hand towel because you are concerned with him gallivanting around the room wet. The look he'll give you will make you hide your shoes. You won't know why, but you know it is imperative to do so, if you like your shoes. </p><p>Then it will be time for dinner. You were a very good brother who got him the most expensive, real food, came from the refrigerated section cat food you could find. </p><p>He will turn his nose up at it. </p><p>He will scream and yowl and knock the plate off the table. </p><p>He will steal your sushi takeout when you bend down to clean it up.</p><p>Next you'll take pictures for blackmail material for when he's human next time he is teasing you for eating raw fish.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for:<br/>spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge<br/>FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 47. the nonsense has escalated<br/>Holiday Prompts: July Table: Disobedience Day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>